


Deadlier If You Mean It

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy wants what he can't have. (prequel toNow or Never)





	Deadlier If You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for **Auds** , using the prompts misunderstandings and mistletoe.

Deadlier If You Mean It 

 

“Bloody wanker!” Scorpius exclaimed as he threw his books onto his desk, knocking over three rolls of parchment and a bottle of ink.  He watched with extreme irritation as it spilled onto the floor and soaked what he knew were his end of the term essays for Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and Defense, all due the following day.

 

“Damn it.”  He scowled as he muttered “ _Tergeo_ ” and the ink was siphoned from his homework, followed by “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” which returned everything to the top of his desk.  He then flung himself onto his bed, pulling the curtains shut and imperturbing them with another flick of his wand before tossing it to the end of his bed.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, recalling with disgust the scene he’d just witnessed.

_“No, not here,” Rose half-scolded, half-teased, her voice ringing through the corridor just outside the Potions classroom, causing Scorpius to turn his attention in her direction as he exited through the classroom door._

_“Oh, but I had to,” Macmillan replied as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers before she playfully pushed him away._

_“That’s quite enough, don’t you think?” she said with a slight giggle, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and flipping her hair behind her.  “Come on, Simon.  You know I don’t like snogging in public.”  She looked around the corridor as if to see who was watching them.  Her eyes caught Scorpius’s briefly and she smiled at him sweetly before she focused her attention back onto Macmillan._

_He beamed at her, slung his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into his side.  “Blame it on the mistletoe, if you must.  It made me do it.”_

_“It made you?” Rose asked as they started down the corridor.  “And you just couldn’t control yourself, could you?”  Scorpius watched the two of them ascend the stairs, presumably to return to Gryffindor Tower and find somewhere more private to continue with what they’d started in the dungeons._   

“Fucking mistletoe,” Scorpius mumbled, unconsciously grinding his teeth and clenching his hands into tight fists.  Just _how in_ _hell_ had someone like bloody Simon-idiot-Macmillan managed to snag Rose Weasley as a girlfriend?  What could she possibly see in a tosser like him?

 

Although he really couldn’t blame the great arse for doing it, Scorpius felt as if he’d exercised a great deal of restraint not to pull Macmillan away from her and punch him hard when he’d kissed her, and if Rose hadn’t pushed the stupid git away when she did …  Well, who was to say that Scorpius wouldn’t have followed through, and he gave a half-choked chuckle as he pictured doing just that and having Rose focus her attention on him, rather than Macmillan.

 

And it had taken every ounce of restraint he possessed not to cross the corridor himself, to shove Macmillan out of the way, to pull Rose into his arms, and to snog her with at least a year’s worth of a pent-up yearnings to thrust his tongue into her mouth and grind his body against hers.  

 

To be inside of her.

 

Scorpius shifted, his trousers now terribly uncomfortable as he thought of all the things that he wanted to do to her … the things he wanted to do with her.  He unzipped his trousers and slipped his hand inside to stroke his now extremely hard erection, groaning quietly as he closed his eyes, envisioning _her_ as he did more times than he could count.

_He and Rose are surprisingly alone in the Potions classroom, and she stands, motioning for him to follow, giggling because she knows that he would never refuse her.  She stops just underneath the doorframe and turns to face him, her hand coming to rest on his chest to stop him as well.  She looks up, nodding at the mistletoe, before returning her gaze to his face.  He smirks and quirks an eyebrow at her questioningly when he notices that her eyes have focused on his lips as a sexy smile plays upon hers._

_She grips his shirt and pulls him toward her as she backs up against the wall.  “It’s mistletoe, you know.”_

_His leg moves between hers.  “Why yes, I do believe it is,” he replies, trying the keep his voice steady although his blood is boiling and he is literally throbbing.  “Makes you do wicked things.”_

_“My Auntie Fleur always says that mistletoe is deadly if you eat it,” her eyes flutter and she draws him close, “but a kiss is deadlier if you mean it,” she whispers as she closes the distance between them, their lips meeting in the most heart-stopping kiss of his life._

_Holy fuck! he thinks as she pushes her tongue into his mouth and presses her body as tightly against his as is humanly possible._

_One minute, his hands are in her hair and the next, her blouse is unbuttoned and hanging halfway off of one shoulder, and her bra has disappeared and her breasts – which are **perfect** , just as he knew they would be – are cupped in his hands._

_And then her hand is inside his trousers, and she is touching him – and it’s **brilliant** , almost as if she’d been with him numerous times before – and she touches him in just the right places and strokes him with just the right rhythm._

_And he wants her to stop because he knows he’s going to come if she keeps going.  But at the same time, he doesn’t want her to stop because he knows he’s going to come if she keeps going._

_‘_ _Fucking Merlin, Rose,’ he moans when her movements speed up and her grip tightens slightly, and then he moves in time with her hand and the vision of Rose Weasley, half-naked and **his** , brings him over the edge and he explodes, his body rocked by one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever experienced.  _  

Scorpius took several calming breaths and cast a nonverbal cleansing charm before falling back heavily onto his pillow and closed his eyes once more, his thoughts filled once more with her.

 

With fucking her.

 

And how her long, curly, auburn hair would look spread over his white pillowcase.  And how her deep brown eyes would lock with his.  And how she would lick her full red lips just before she called out his name.

 

He groaned, almost resentfully, at again finding that he is incredibly hard and as he began stroking himself once more, he muttered, “Someday.”

 


End file.
